Yl’sevonne pel Caspensa
Vonn Rhelyon, as she is currently known in Arcter, was the second adoptive daughter of Vespasian Amulius. She was selected as his protege after seeking him out to assist with cementing her sovereignty. Early Life Vonn was born Yl’sevonne pel Caspensa, first daughter of Lord Caspensa, Duke of the Eastern reaches of Arcter. Following the destruction of Lanachre and conquering of the Havarrish Order, the Caspensa Castle (Caspensa’la) was named the capital of the new Arcturin Empire. Yl’Sevonne grew up within a hierarchy of Gryffonite Sun Elves known as the Caustavis warriors with a fierce reputation despite despicable action by the Caspensan patriarch. At the age of seven Yl’Sevonne requested to be fostered by her uncle, General Tritanniel pol Caspensa. Uncle Trita was a war commander who began Yl on an education of historical strategy, battlefield tactics and weapon mastery. By adolescence Yl sought military commission as commander of a Caustavian strike squad. Early encounters with war proved Yl to be a capable warrior if an over aggressive commander. She engaged in counter attacks despite superior orders for the sake of destroying anyone who attacked her. The physical demands she made on her troops were sometimes extreme and there was no room for empathy beneath her command. Her first significant battlefield loss was at the hands of a pair of sorcerers after which she began seeking knowledge of magic. Fearful of Yl's potential sorcerer bloodline, Tritanniel plotted to have her killed. After surviving she dismissed Trita and pursued another teacher, a druidic master known as Cinerbraal Ashmother. Alongside the Ashmother, Yl journeyed for a decade in the Plane of Fire where she raised her legendary Ardenux Army and conquered the Fields of Smoke. It was during this time that she became known as Vonne, a name given to her by the Fire Genasi who shortened her full Arcturin name. During the Final Battle of the Ardenux- Cinerbraal left Vonne atop the Griffon Skeir to rejoin her people at the Highest Peak. Following this abandonment Vonne left the Plane of Fire but found the Caustavis under the control of her Uncle who had killed the king and usurped his throne. In hopes of liberation Vonne organized a resistance with the assistance of her younger sister that led them to contact Vespasian Amulius. In response to Vonne’s petition Vespasian sent Feust and the pair combined their strength for the first time on the battlefield. Tritanniel was eventually defeated and Vonne took leadership of the now diminished Caustavians. Evesti With her more patient sister as sovereign the Caustavis began recuperating. Vonne sought out tutelage with Vespasian in hopes of better leading her people and began traveling alongside Vespasian and Feust until they founded Aeverhome. Once there Vonne took the name Vonn Rhelyon and began her pursuit of powerful magic in earnest, tracking down spells, rituals and artifacts from across four continents. Eventually the trio became obsessed with the Exovocicon, a Grimoire containing a series of rituals to communicate with specific extra-planar beings. While trying to assemble this artifact Vonn’s Uncle Titanniel resurfaced resulting in the Nine Deaths War. This conflict also brought them into contact with the Redromm den dwarves, most notably their paladin Reka.